


Homework

by elletromil



Series: Give Life Back to Music [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Daisy wants a story. Michelle doesn't have the time for one. They come to a compromise.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> So this is meant to be a ficlet collection for any short work I'll do in the Daft Punk au. I'm going to put it as 'complete' but that's only because I don't know if/when/what i'll be adding to it.

“Mummy, I want a story!”

Michelle startles at her daughter’s voice, having completely forgotten her presence, immersed that she had been in studying for her tests to become a nurse. She is immensely lucky that Daisy is being so good at entertaining herself this past couple of weeks, even if she feels immensely guilty about neglecting her.

But this is important and by tomorrow evening, she should be done for a while and she would devote her whole week in spoiling her.

However, even knowing that, she cannot stand disappointing Daisy entirely. So instead of apologizing and telling her she doesn’t has the time, she stands up and takes her in her arms.

“Mummy doesn’t have the time for a story yet, but tell you what. I am in need of a break, so why not dance together for a while instead? What do you think baby?”

She thinks over it for a few seconds before clapping enthusiastically and Michelle smiles when she turns on the radio and  the newest fad in the UK --if not the world -- starts playing.  _Kingsman_ or something, she thinks they're called.

It’s different from what she’s used to listen, but the song is quite catchy and Daisy must think so too, if the way she wiggles happily in her arms is any indication.


End file.
